The Shadow of a love
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: InuYasha is dead, having given his life to the jewel to save Kagome. Now back in her time she meets Ranma a man who stirs something she hasn't felt in a while. Can she learn to let go of InuYasha and love Ranma or will InuYasha's memory haunt her forever


Title: A Shadow of a Love

Pairings: Kagome/Ranma

Summery: InuYasha is gone, having given himself to the jewle in exchange for its disappearance. Now in her time, she meets Ranma a man who makes her heart race. But with the shadow of her love for InuYasha in the way, will she be able to love Ranma.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was snowing. Was the first thought that came to Kagome's mind as she opened the well houses doors. The frozen flakes landed on her face and clothing, and soon became damp.

She sniffed as her blue eyes welded with tears. She took a step out into the ever growing snow, her sock clad feet instantly becoming wet.

As if on autopilot she moved towards what gave her the most comfort now, the Sacred Tree.

Standing tall and proud the magnificent tree stood. The wards blew with the wind as its leaves, once that never fell, gracefully danced.

"Please." She begged and raised her hand to its scared surface. "I-InuYasha..." She tentatively whispered his name.

No response.

"InuYasha." She called out louder. When all she heard was the bristling of the leaves her heart gave a painful jerk. Was he really gone to her?

Suddenly her family shrine disappeared to re replaced with white, the snow covered ground melted into white, all that remained was the Three of Ages.

Kagome's heart soared as she turned to look around. "InuYasha!" She called out happily. Where was he!

"Kagome." A voice called and she turned back to the tree and froze. No...

In front of her was Midoriko standing proud as she stared at Kagome, her blue eyes sad. Both woman stared at one another neither daring to brake the fragile silence. The wind blew through their hair lifting it and causing it to flow.

"How fair ye, Shikon no Miko?"

"I'm well. But why are you where?" Kagome asked.

"Ye called for the Inu Hanyou, InuYasha no?" At her nod Midoriko continued. "InuYasha is no longer of this world. He sacrificed himself in order for ye to escape the fate the Shikon created for ye."

Tears stung at her eyes as she listened to Midoriko. But a voice echoed throughout the vast emptiness. InuYasha appeared a few feet away.

He looked as handsome as always with his beautiful long white hair and her eyes, that gentle smile that only she knew about, and the same red clothing.

"Be strong Kagome. I love you and am sorry I never got the chance to tell you how much I did. I was in denial thinking I was betraying Kikyo but I then realized, I wasn't."

"You... Love me?" Kagome gasped in shock. InuYasha walked over to her a sad smile playing on his lips. Strong tanned arms enveloped Kagome in his embrace as be buried his nose in her hair talking in her scent.

"I was scared." He admitted.

"Of what?" She questioned as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Of being hurt. Who would love me. I'm not one or the other. Not really a demon, not really human. I'm not either, that's all. There was no place for me, so I had to make my own. And then I realized, I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live. Kikyo was a woman who I thought I could trust but our lack of trust led to her end. But then came you, you a girl who taught me how to trust and love. But I feared things would be the same."

His heart beat was strong just like his soul. A spirit who would never be broken. "But that's what it means when your different. Nobody trusts you, your always the first to be blamed, and its always always your fault! But once I had caught on to the jewels plans I knew I has to stop it, I knew I had to save you from a life where it was either fight or die."

His words hit home as she realized how much she really loved him. "Then where did you go? All we saw was a bright flash of light and you were gone. Sango and Kirara helped me search while Shippo and Miroku tried to help track you."

"I'm in the neither land."

"How! How do I get him out Midoriko!" She demanded as she turned to face the great priestess.

"InuYasha is dead Kagome. He gave his soul to the Shikon in order for it to complete ye wish, an eye for an eye. The jewel would only vanish at the price of a life, and InuYasha gave his so that it would not take ye soul. The Shikon vanished sending him to the neither world to rest in peace along with the souls."

"So he's gone for good..."


End file.
